The Memory Had Gone
by ItsJustStory
Summary: Ichigo telah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Tapi ia tak dapat mengingatnya. Beberapa hari kemudian dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro dan dia merupakan murid pindahan di sekolahnya. Entah kenapa Toushiro sangat ketakutan begitu pertama kali ia ketemu Grimmjow/teman Ichigo. Toushiro berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Ichigo. Apakah itu? #IchiHitsu
1. Chapter 1 - Yang Terlupakan

" _Hey kamu kenapa?" ujar seorang anak kecil berambut orange. Dia mendekati seorang anak seusianya berambut putih yang sedang meringkuk sendirian di depan rumahnya. "Namaku Ichigo. Kamu siapa?" tanyanya lagi sambil menjulurkan tangan kanan. Anak kecil di depannya nampak pemalu dan penakut._

" _Na..Nama..ku..Tou..Toushiro" jawab anak tersebut dengan terbata-bata. "Hey nggak usah takut begitu dong. Kamu mau nggak menjadi temanku?" tanya Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Melihat Ichigo tersenyum, ia pun ikut tersenyum._

" _Iya." Melihat senyuman Toushiro, Ichigo nampak senang. "Kamu imut yah. Tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu yah Toushiro-chan." Mendengar hal itu Toushiro nampak blushing. "Ayo kita bermain!" ujar Ichigo sambil menggandeng tangan Toushiro._

* * *

 **.**

 **Title :** _The Memories Had Gone_

 **Rate :** **T**

 **Genre :** _Drama/Romance_

 **Peringatan :** _Fanfiksi ini bertemakan **Boys Love** dan **Yaoi**. Bagi ada yang merasa terganggu diharapkan untuk tidak membacanya. **Out Of Character** dan **AR**_

 **.**

 **Summary :** _Ichigo telah melupakan seseorang yang telah berharga dalam hidupnya. Ia berusaha mengingat siapakah itu. Namun hasilnya Nihil. Bagaimana usaha Ichigo agar dapa mengingatnya kembali?_

 **.**

* * *

 _HAH !_ Desah seorang pemuda berambut orange yang baru saja terbangun dari alam tidurnya. "Mimpi itu lagi" gumamnya. Ia tidak mengerti apakah itu hanya mimpi atau kenangan masa lalunya yang telah ia lupakan. Ia melihat jam weker di meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya.

 _09.27 A.M_

"WHAAAAT?! AKU TERLAMBAAAAT!" teriak pemuda tersebut. Ia pun bergegas ke kamar mandi lalu turun ke ruang makan untuk memakan sarapan paginya. "Ada apa Ichi-nii?" tanya adik Ichigo berambut hitam sepanjang bahu dan sedikit tomboy. Ichigo melihat adiknya yang tidak memakai seragam sekolah lantas heran.

"Karin kenapa kau tidak memakai seragammu?" tanya Ichigo sambil menyeritkan alis herannya. "Apakah kau lupa hari ini Ichi-nii?" balas Karin yang juga heran. "Memangnya hari ini hari apa?" Ia pun menanyakan balik pertanyaan adiknya tersebut.

"Hari ini hari Minggu Ichi-nii. Emangnya Ichi-nii mau bersekolah di hari libur ini?" Mendengar jawaban adiknya tersebut, tubuh Ichigo lalu lemas. Ia pun segera kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya tersebut. Ia melihat ponselnya yang menunjukkan hari dan tanggal ini.

 _Monday, 5 Juny 2016_

Ia pun segera merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. _'Bodohnya aku yang bangun di hari libur seperti ini'_ gumamnya dalam hati. Ya bagaimana ia tidak merasa kesal, hari di mana ia seharusnya bersantai sambil tiduran malah kacau. _'Ngomong-ngomong siapa anak yang ada di mimpi ku?'_ tanyanya dalam hati sambil mengingat-ngingat nama anak tersebut. Namun hasilnya nihil, ia tidak bisa mengingat nama anak tersebut.

Merasa sakit kepala karena memikirkan nama anak tersebut, ia lantas turun ke bawah untuk mengambil minuman dingin yang ada di kulkas. Saat membukanya, ia mendapati lemari es tersebut tidak berisi.

"Oh! Oni-chan haus ya?" tanya adik ichigo berambut pirang sepanjang bahunya. Ya dia adalah anak bungsu di keluarganya sekaligus pengganti ibunya yang telah meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu. Ichigo menggangguk lemas kepada adiknya tersebut. Sepertinya adik bungsunya ingin keluar. "Gomen ne Oni-chan. Hari ini aku mau belanja untuk mengisi isi kulkas tersebut" sahut adiknya. "Kalau Oni-chan masih haus. Oni-chan pergi saja beli minuman dingin di mesin penjual otomatis dekat market sana. Aku pergi dulu yah Oni-chan" lanjutnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo yang hanya diam di depan kulkas. "Ha'i-. Hati-hati di jalan yah Yuzu" sahut Ichigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dasar Yuzu kenapa sih dia tidak berangkat lebih awal lagi. Aku kan malas (dan capek) berjalan ke mesin penjual otomatis itu" omelnya. Tiba-tiba ia menubruk seorang pemuda mungil yang agak pendek darinya yang sedang meminum minuman kaleng rasa semangka tersebut. Akhirnya bajunya basah dikarenakan air minuman kaleng pemuda berambut putih tersebut tumpah mengenai baju mereka. "Maaf. Aku tidak melihatmu. Sebagai gantinya aku akan membelikanmu yang baru" ujar permintaan maaf dari Ichigo tersebut.

Begitu melihat Ichigo dia nampak kaget. Matanya yang berwarna hijau zamrud tersebut melebar. "I..i..chigo.." kata pemuda tersebut dengan terbata-bata seolah tak yakin orang yang ada di depannya. "Kau tahu namaku?" tanya Ichigo yang heran.

"Dia pasti telah melupakanku yah.." desah pemuda tersebut dengan suara yang agak kecil sehingga Ichigo tidak dapat mendengarnya. "Apa kamu bilang?"

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa kok. Tadi aku hanya ingat kamu seperti temanku saja yang kebetulan namanya Ichigo hehe.." jawab pemuda tersebut dengan bohong. "Oh. Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Namamu?" Mendengar ucapan Ichigo, ia pun merasa sedih karena ternyata Ichigo telah melupakannya. _'Itu pasti wajar. Ya. Itu kan sudah lama sekali sehingga ia telah melupakannya'_ yakin pemuda tersebut.

"Namaku Toushiro. Hitsugaya Toushiro" jawab anak berambut putih tersebut. Toushiro sengaja menyebutkan nama pertamanya dahulu lalu ia pun mengucapkan nama lengkapnya berharap Ichigo mengingat namanya. _'Toushiro yah. Hmmm... kayaknya pernah dengar nama tersebut tapi di mana yah?'_ pikir Ichigo.

"Nah Toushiro ayo kita beli lagi minumanmu yang telah tumpah itu. Sebagai gantinya aku yang belikan" sahut Ichigo sambil menunjukkan minuman kaleng yang sudah tidak berisi tergeletak di trotoar. "Ti..tidak apa-apa kok Kurosaki-san. Aku bisa membeli-" perkataan Toushiro terputus karena Ichigo langsung menarik tangan kanannya. "Tenang saja Toushiro-kun" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut. Melihat itu Toushiro tampak blushing. _'Kau masih sama seperti dulu Ichigo. Dasar keras kepala'_

* * *

 _Keesokan Harinya di SMA Karakura_

"O~hayo Kurosaki-kun" sapa seorang cewek berambut orange tua sambil tersenyum. "Ohayo Inoue" balas Ichigo singkat. "Kurosaki-kun tahu nggak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru loh~" kata Inoue yang selalu ceria. "Siapa?" Belum sempat Inoue menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, tiba-tiba seorang cewek memeluknya dari belakang lalu mencubit pipinya.

"Hi~me~-chan hari ini kamu imut banget. D*damu tambah besar yah" kata cewek berambut serta kacamata berwarna merah tersebut sambil memegang d*da Inoue yang kira-kira berukuran E Cup. "Sialan! Berani-beraninya kamu memeluk sambil berkata begitu pada Orihime, Chizuru" kata seorang cewek tomboy berambut hitam pendek sambil menjitak Chizuru. "Chi kenapa sih kamu mengganggu aku mendekati Hime-chan, Tatsuki?! Pantas saja kamu nggak dapat pasangan karena sikapmu ini" ledek Chizuru

" ?!" Mendengar ledekan Chizuru, Tatsuki langsung menjitak kepala Chizuru lagi. "Mo.. sudahlah kalian berdua" kata Inoue sambil melerai mereka berdua. Akibatnya Inoue lupa menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo karena perhatiannya beralih kedua temanya tersebut.

 _Brak!_

Sebuah pintu dibuka dari luar lalu masuknya seorang wanita. "Murid-murid duduklah" perintah wanita tersebut yang tak lain adalah _sensei_ mereka. "Ha'i" jawab murid-murid secara serentak

"Murid-murid hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru loh. Ayo masuk" kata sensei sambil memanggil seseorang pemuda berambut putih dan agak pendek. "Ayo perkenalkan namamu" perintah sensei.

"Hai Semuanya. Namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro" kata pemuda berambut putih tersebut sambil menunduk hormat. " " kata Ichigo tak percaya sambil menunjuk Toushiro. " -san" balas Toushiro. "Eeh rupanya kalian sudah saling mengenal toh. Karena Kurosaki-kun kenal Toushiro, Kurosaki-kun tolong nanti beri tahu tentang aturan sekolah serta kelas ini kepda Toushiro" perintah sensei. "Ha-i".

"Nah Toushiro-kun silahkan duduk di samping meja Kurosaki-kun"kata sensei sambil menunjuk meja kosong.

"Hei-hei dia imut yah" bisik seorang cewek kepada teman disebelahnya. "Iyah-yah. Walaupun dia pendek tapi dia imut kyaa" bisik temanya.

"Hai kita ketemu lagi yah, Toushiro" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Entah mengapa Ichigo merasa senang ketika mengetahui bahwa murid baru yang datang adalah Toushiro. Padahal mereka belum terlalu lama mengenal tapi ia merasa mengenal Toushiro sudah bertahun-tahun. "Iya Kurosaki-san"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eumh. Toushiro aku boleh nanya nggak?" tanya Ichigo. Toushiro hanya mengangguk sambil meminum minuman kaleng rasa semangka kesukaannya. "Kamu pindah ke sini karena hal apa?" Mendengar perkataan Ichigo entah mengapa membuat Toushiro mengenang suatu kenangan pahit yang ia tidak mau ingat. Melihat wajah Toushiro yang tiba-tiba pucat, "Ma. Maaf yah kalau aku bertanya seperti itu" dengan muka bersalah. Toushiro hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

' _Ichigo apakah dia telah menghapus ingatanmu tentangku? Setelah kejadian malam itu mengapa engkau sudah seperti orang yang tak kukenal?'_ pikir Toushiro. Ia tidak terlalu ingat tentang kejadian malam yang merupakan kenangan pahitnya. Ia hanya berusaha supaya ia tidak mengingatnya kembali.

"Yo, Ichigo" sahut seorang pemuda berambut biru yang sedang bersandar di dinding. _'Di..di..dia?!'_ gumam Toushiro dalam hati. "Siapa pemuda mungil yang sedang bersamamu ini Ichigo?" lanjut pemuda itu. "Yo, Grimmjow dia adalah murid pindahan di kelasku. Toushiro ini Grimmjow. Grimmjow ini Toushiro" kata Ichigo saling memperkenalkan

"Oh murid pindahan yah. Kamu imut juga yah" Ia menatap Toushiro dari dekat. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Mendegar bisikan tersebut entah mengapa wajah Toushiro berubah pucat pasi. Ia pun segera berlari meninggalkan Ichigo dan Grimmjow. "Toushiro!" panggil Ichigo. Namun Toushiro tetap berlari hingga ia menghilang dari pandangannya. "Dia kenapa Grimmjow? Apa kau menjahilinya?" tanya Ichigo penuh selidik. "Iya aku memang menjahilinya" jawab Grimmjow tanpa bersalah.

"Kau mau ke mana Ichigo?" begitu melihat Ichigo meninggalkan Grimmjow sendirian. "Aku mau menyusul Toushiro" teriaknya. "Dasar. Berarti ia benar-benar sudah lupa tentang Toushiro yah" gumam Grimmjow sambil tersenyum licik. "Menarik" lanjutnya.

 _ **Bersambung. . .**_

* * *

Author : Maafnya kalau Gaje dan Typo. Karena ini fanfik pertama saya. hehehe.. harap maklum. Author sedang berusaha agar fanfik ini bagus. Terima Kasih sudah membaca ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 - Ingatan yang Telah Kembali

' _Ti..ti..tidak mungkin. Ini pasti mimpi. Ya ini pasti mimpi. Mana mungkin dia ada di sini. Mungkin orang ini hanya mirip dengannya. Ya pasti'_ yakin seorang pemuda berambut putih agak pendek dalam hatinya. "Hey aku harap kau masih mengingatku Toushiro-chan. Ini bukanlah mimpi" bisik pemuda berambut biru sambil tersenyum licik ke telinga Toushiro. Seketika jantung Toushiro seperti ingin keluar dari tubuhnya begitu mendengar kata-kata tersebut. _'A...a...aku haru pergi dari sini'_ perintah Toushiro kepada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **Title :** _The Memory Had Gone_

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre :** _Romance_

 **.**

 _ **[Alternate Universe]**_

 **Shounen-Ai**

 **.**

 **Peringatan :** _Fanfik ini bertemakan_ _ **Boys Love**_ _dan_ _ **Yaoi**_ _. Bagi anda merasa terganggu diharapkan agar tidak membacanya._ _ **Out Of Character**_

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

* * *

 **+= Toushiro POV =+**

' _Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA? Kenapa dia ada di sini? Kenapa dia bersekolah di sini? Kenapa? Kenapa di saat seperti ini?'_ pikirku. Setelah kejadian yang mengerikan pada malam itu, aku sengaja pergi keluar kota untuk sementara waktu agar Ichigo melupakanku.

"Toushiro!" teriak seseorang yang agak familiar. Aku pun berbalik dan mendapati Ichigo sedang terengah-engah. "Kau kenapa mengikutiku Kurosaki-san?" tanyaku bingung sampai ia mengejarku sampai di toilet ini. "Justru akulah yang bertanya mengapa kau berlari begitu ketakutan? Apakah Grimmjow menakut-nakutimu?"

"Dia tidak menakutiku kok" Aku tak mau mengatakan sebenarnya agar Ichigo tak mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Itu merupakan kejadian pahitku.

"Lalu kenapa? Kalau kau takut genggamlah tanganku. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu" kata Ichigo sambil memeluk tubuhku. _'Ke...kenapa ia berkata_ _ia akan selalu ada di sisiku_ _? Apakah ia akan tetap bersamaku jika ia tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya?'_ pikirku.

 **-= Toushiro POV END =-**

* * *

 **+= Ichigo POV=+**

Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya toushiro takut ketika melihat Grimmjow. Tapi. _'Aneh. Yah ini aneh. Kenapa aku berkata kepada Toushiro kalau aku akan selalu ada di sisinya? Memangnya aku ini siapanya? Padahal aku baru mengenalnya tapi serasa sudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya.'_ Aku pun melepas pelukanku dari Toushiro. "Ayo kita masuk ke kelas" ucapku sambil menjulurkan tangan kananku ke Toushiro. "Iya" balasnya.

* * *

" _Toushiro kau di mana?" teriakku memanggil seseorang. Aku melihat sekeliling taman bermain ini dan tidak mendapatinya. "Huh memangnya dia ada di mana sih" lanjutku sedikit kesal. Eh apaan itu. Sepertinya seseorang sedang bersandar di pohon itu._

" _Ketemu!" Eh kok dia diam saja. Akupun melihatnya ternyata dia sedang tertidur. Mungkin dia mengantuk lalu tertidur karena aku tidak menemukan persembunyiannya dari tadi. "Toushiro bangunlah. Aku sudah menemukanmu" Tapi dia belum juga menjawab. Huh sudahlah aku akan membangunkannya dengan cara itu. Tidak ada orang disini aku pun mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Lalu menempelkan bibirku tepat di bibirnya. Aku melihat ia terusik akan hal ini. "Aku berhasil membangunkanmu, tuan putri" Melihat akan hal itu Toushiro blushing. "Hey maukah kau berciuman dengan ku lagi, tuan putri?" pintaku kepadanya. Ia hanya menggangguk kecil. Lalu kami pun berciuman lagi lebih dalam._

* * *

"Kurosaki-san? Kurosaki-san bangunlah" seru seseorang. Aku pun membuka mataku dan melihat Toushiro. "Ada apa Toushiro?" jawabku sambil meregangkan kedua tanganku ke atas. "Sekarang waktunya pulang Kurosaki-san" Aku pun melihat sekeliling meja yang sudah kosong. "Mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Toushiro. Aku hanya mengangguk.

 **-= Ichigo POV END =-**

* * *

Ichigo masih memikirkan arti mimpi yang barusan ia alami. ' _Sepertinya anak itu adalah Toushiro'_ pikirnya. "Ada apa Kurosaki-san?" tanya Toushiro agak khawatir melihat wajah Ichigo seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Ne. Toushiro apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Ichigo.

' _Mengapa ia menanyakan hal itu? Apa yang harus aku jawab_ ' pikir Toushiro. Sebenarnya Toushiro tidak mau mebebani Ichigo kalau ia adalah teman masa kecilnya. Ia takut kalau ia berkata 'iya' akan memunculkan ingatan yang pahit yang telah terpendam di otaknya. Sebaliknya jika ia mengatakan 'tidak' ingatan tersebut tidak akan muncul dan itu akan membuat Ichigo tidak mengingat kembali.

"Kok kau diam Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo yang heran melihat Toushiro terdiam seribu kata. "Euh...I..itu" jawabnya terbata-bata yang masih bimbang antara memilih iya atau tidak.

"Memangnya kau berpikir kalau kita pernah bertemu dari mana Kurosaki-san?" tanya Toushiro agar mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku pernah ingat waktu kecil umur 8 tahun ketemu anak yang mirip seperti kamu. Aku juga pernah menciumnya loh" jawab Ichigo sedikit menggoda. Seketika Toushiro langsung blushing. "Jadi benar itu kau Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo lagi. "Euh..ehmmm... i...tu ...benar Ichigo" seketika Toushiro mengganti kata panggilan nama pemuda berambut orange itu dari Kurosaki ke Ichigo. Ia sudah tidak bisa mengelak sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus mengatakan 'iya'

"Oh pantas saja pertama kali kita bertemu kau langsung kaget melihatku sampai berkata 'I..i..chigo'" kata Ichigo sambil mengulang perkataan Toushiro tempo lalu. "Kau masih ingat masa kecil kita?" tanya Toushiro khawatir. Ya dia khawatir kalau Ichigo ingat peristiwa pahit tersebut. "Hmmm... Tidak terlalu aku hanya mengingat saat kita pertama ketemu dan kita ciuman" Mendengar kata _ciuman_ seketika Toushiro blushing. Tapi ia juga merasa lega mengetahui bahwa Ichigo tidak mengingat perstiwa tersebut

"Kamu mau kita berciuman kayak dulu lagi?" saran Ichigo sedikit tersenyum. "Euh... ehmm.." jawab Toushiro agak ragu. Tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari Toushiro, Ichigo pun mencium bibirnya singkat membuat wajah Toushiro semerah Tomat. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya agar Ichigo tak melihat wajahnya.

"Wah-wah sepertinya ada pasangan yang sudah resmi _pacaran_ yah" kata seseorang yang sedang bersandar di sebuah gang kecil. "G..Grimmjow" seru Ichigo. "Kenapa? Kaget? Nggak usah kaget aku juga sudah melihat kalian berciuman kok" lanjut Grimmjow dengan menyeringai.

"Dasar tukang intip" balas Ichigo. Toushiro hanya diam membeku melihat Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Sepertinya aku harus mengajarimu cara berciuman yang benar, Ichigo" cakap Grimmjow yang masih menyeringai licik. Ia pun memegang dagu Ichigo dan mendekatkan wajahnya. " Tu..tunggu apa yang kau lakukan Grimm-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja Grimmjow menciumnya. Dimasukkannya lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ichigo sehingga membuat pemuda berambut orange ini mendesah. "Eumh~Emmh~" Melihat Ichigo dan Grimmjow berciuman entah mengapa membuat dada Toushiro sesak. Hatinya seperti ter-iris-iris

"A..Apa yang telah kau lakukan" kata Toushiro yang sedikit membentak. Lalu ia pun mendorong tubuh Grimmjow menjauh dari Ichigo. "Hah..haah..hah" Ichigo mulai mengambil banyak oksigen sambil terengah-engah.

"Oh jadi pacarmu marah toh kalau aku menciummu" kata Grimmjow yang menatap Toushiro. Toushiro pun menarik lengan Ichigo agar menjauh dari Grimmjow. Ia membawa Ichigo ke sebuah taman bermain kecil

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah kau marah?" Pemuda itu masih saja diam. "Hey apa kau marah melihat aku berciuman dengannya?" Tanpa sadar Toushiro mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening dari matanya. Ichigo pun memeluk Toushiro. "Maaf.. Maaf.. Maafkan aku" Setelah mengatakan itu, Ichigo lalu mencium bibir Toushiro agak lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau bisa menceritakannya Toushiro" bujuk Ichigo. Toushiro hanya termenung. "Hey kau nggak apa-apa kan? Apa kau cemburu melihatku berciuman dengan Grimmjow?" lanjut Ichigo dengan nada menggoda. Toushiro yang blushing tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu ingat nggak di tempat ini aku pernah membangunkanmu dengan ciumanku?" Toushiro hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Apakah ia harus mengatakan peristiwa pahit lalu atau ia harus terus menyembunyikannya dari Ichigo?

* * *

"Tadaima~" kata pemuda mungil ketika memasuki rumahnya. "Hey Shiro-chan kenapa kamu pulang lambat?" tanya kakak perempuannya. "Diamlah Hinamori" balas Toushiro meninggalkan Hinamori.

Toushiro segera menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur. "Hari yang melelahkan" gumamnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel pemuda berambut putih tersebut. Ia langsung terkejut

' _Hei. Ku harap kau masih mengingatku. Ya ini aku Grimmjow. Aku tahu kau berusaha menyembunyikan peristiwa malam itu. Kira-kira apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan bila Ia mengetahui peristiwa itu? Yah pasti dia akan sangat kecewa begitu ia tahu siapa dirimu ia yang sesungguhnya. Sejujurnya aku berusaha untuk mengembalikan Ichigo agar ia mengingat kembali peristiwa itu. Tapi jika kau mau rahasia itu aman datanglah ke gang no 67 pada pukul 12 malam. Aku harap hanya kau sendiri yang datang. Aku sedikit terkejut mengetahui kalau kau sudah berani yah.'_ –isi pesan tersebut

"Sialan kau Grimmjow" kata Toushiro sambil mengenggam erat ponselnya yang hampir retak.

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_ _ **...**_

* * *

Author : Yay udah Chapter 2. Sebelumnya ada perbaikan sih hehehe... Tapi author sudah perbaiki kok. Jangan lupa _**RnR**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Janji

' _Aku tahu itu salahku. Tapi bisakah aku memperbaikinya? Kenapa dia yang menerima akibat perbuatanku? Harusnya akulah yang menerimanya.'_

* * *

 **Title :** _The Memory Had Gone_

 **Rate : M {DANGER!}**

 **Genre :** _Drama and Romance_

 **.**

 **Peringatan : -** _Fanfik ini bertemakan_ _ **Boys Love**_ _dan_ _ **Yaoi**_ _. Bagi anda merasa terganggu dan merasa_ _ **belum cukup umur**_ _diharapkan_ _ **agar tidak membacanya**_ _._ _ **Out Of Character**_

 _ **\- Gaje** tingkat **TINGGI**_

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **3**_

* * *

 _-7 Tahun Sebelumnya-_

" _Aku capek" ujar seorang anak berambut orange. "Kita main apa lagi yah?" tanyanya lagi. Tapi anak berambut putih hanya diam saja. Melihat penjual es krim berada di seberang jalan, "Hey tunggu sini yah Toushiro" katanya sambil berlari. "Hey Ichigo kau ke mana?" teriak anak berambut putih._

" _Ini untuk kamu" kata Ichigo sambil memberi sebuah es krim rasa strawberry. "Terima kasih". Melihat sisa es krim di pinggir mulut Toushiro, Ichigo pun membersihkannya dengan jari jempolnya. Toushiro hanya diam dengan muka blushing._

" _Hey kamu rambut orange" teriak seorang anak berambut biru. "Cepat berikan uangmu" perintahnya lagi. Melihat anak tersebut muncul, entah mengapa Toushiro hanya menundukkan wajahnya. "Grimmjow. Kenapa kau di sini. Dan kenapa aku harus memberikan uangku kepadamu?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada enteng._

" _Oh jadi kamu tidak mau memberikannya yah". Kemudian Grimmjowbiru itu menatap Toushiro. "Cepat bungkam dia". Tapi Toushiro hanya diam saja. Ichigo yang melihat hal itu merasa heran. "Kau kenal dia Toushiro" tanya Ichigo. Toushiro hanya diam lalu mengangguk kecil. "Hey! Cepat Bungkam Dia!"_

" _Ma..Maafkan aku Ichigo" ucap Toushiro lirih. "Kenapa kau meminta ma–". Tiba-tiba Toushiro membekap mulut Ichigo dengan sapu tangan. Seketika itu Ichigo langsung pingsan._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Di..dimana aku". Ichigo melihat ruangan disekitarnya. Ia sepertinya berada di sebuah ruangan penjara dan kedua tangannya diborgol ke dinding. "Oh jadi kau sudah bangun yah" ucap Grimmjow yang berdiri di luar pintu jeruji besi. Disamping Grimmjow itu terlihat sesosok anak kecil. "Toushiro! Ada apa ini?" tanya Ichigo yang tak percaya bahwa anak disamping Grimmjow adalah Toushiro._

" _A..aku minta maaf Ichigo". Wajah Toushiro tampak menunduk. "Apa maksudmu?". Pintu jeruji besi itu dibuka oleh Grimmjow dan ia masuk ke dalam ruangan penjara tersebut. "Apakah kau mau tahu? Sebenarnya anak itu adalah orang suruhanku," sambil menunjuk Toushiro._

" _Orang suruhan?" tanya Ichigo tak percaya. "Ya. Aku menyuruhnya untuk menangkapmu. Agar aku bisa menyiksamu di sini" kata Grimmjow sambil menarik rambut Ichigo. "Seandainya saja dulu kau tidak berani memukulku sampai babak belur, aku tidak akan menyiksamu seperti ini."_

 _Grimmjow mengambil sebuah cambuk. Lalu ia menyiksa Ichigo dengan cambuk tersebut. "Huu... I..ibu .. saki...t" jawab Ichigo sambil terbata-bata karena menahan rasa sakit cambukan tersebut. "Grimmjow. HENTIKAN!" teriak Toushiro._

" _Oh jadi kau mau juga yah". Cambukan yang sejak dari tadi mengarah Ichigo malah berubah arah ke Toushiro. "Pergilah. Dengan begini utangmu sudah lunas."_

" _T..t..Toushiro kau JAHAT! Kau telah mengkhianatiku" teriak Ichigo sambil meneteskan air matanya. "I...ichi...go". Kemudian Ichigo menatap Toushiro dengan mata kebencian. "PERGILAH KAU! PERGI DARI KEHIDUPANKU! Aku tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu" lanjutnya dengan penuh emosional._

* * *

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan Grimmjow?". Pemuda berambut biru itu mendekati Toushiro. "Sederhana. Aku mau kau menjadi," kata Grimmjow yang memberikan jeda. "... Pelampiasan nafsuku" bisiknya.

"Hey jangan bercanda". Melihat keterkejutan Toushiro, dia langsung mencium bibirnya tanpa izin. "Apa kau pikir ini hanya sebuah gurauan?". _'A..aku harus bagaimana? Mana mungkin aku mengkhianati janjiku dengan Ichigo'_

"Oh apa aku akan memberitahu Ichigo tentang kejadian malam itu? Aku tahu kau tidak mau membuat Ichigo mengenang kejadian itu" kata Grimmjow yang mengancam. Toushiro nampak bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. "Ba..Baiklah silahkan _rape_ sesukamu jika itu yang kau inginkan". Grimmjow menarik kaos biru yang dikenakan Toushiro hingga sobek. "Dengan senarng hati" kata Grimmjow menyeringai licik.

"He..Hey tunggu kau mau melakukannya di sini?" tanya Toushiro sedikit khawatir jika ada orang yang melihat. "Tidak apa-apa. Semua orang sudah tidur" kata Grimmjow yang menyakinkan.

"BERHENTI!" teriak seseorang pemuda berambut orange. "I..ichigo" kata Toushiro yang terkejut. "Berani-beraninya kau mengkhianatiku Toushiro" kata Ichigo sedikit kesal.

"I..ini bukan seperti yang kamu pikirkan Ichigo". Ichigo mendekati mereka. Tiba-tiba ia memukul Grimmjow sehingga ia terlempar beberapa meter. "Cih kau mau ngajak bertengkar yah" lalu Grimmjow memukul pipi Ichigo. Lalu pertengkaran pun dimulai keduanya.

Melihat hal itu, Toushiro segera memisahkan mereka. "Sudah Cukup!". Mereka pun berhenti. "Cih kau telah melanggar janjimu Toushiro".

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya"

"Menjelaskan katamu? Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi di sini. Aku sudah mendegarnya bahwa kau sendiri meminta dirimu di _rape_ sama dia"

"Tu..tunggu Ichigo kau salah sangka" kata Toushiro sambil memegang lengan kiri Ichigo. "DIAMLAH" bentak Ichigo yang melemparkan tangan Toushiro dari lengannya. Ichigo pun berlalu dengan rasa kesal.

Tanpa sadar, Toushiro ambruk dan ia terduduk di tanah dengan air mengalir dari matanya.

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **Omake :**_

-7 Jam Sebelum Kejadian-

"Yah. Sebenarnya sih aku sedikit.. ce.."

"Cemburu?". Toushiro hanya mengangguk kecil

"Jadi kau cemburu lihat aku sama Grimmjow berciuman?". Toushiro mengangguk lagi

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau mau nggak berjanji?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap Toushiro. "Berjanji?"

"Ya berjanji. Pertama tubuhmu hanya boleh disentuh olehku". Toushiro langsung _blushing_. "Dan kedua " _Keperj*kaanmu_ hanya boleh untukku juga" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Umm.. Baiklah aku berjanji"


	4. Chapter 4 - Apa? Pergi?

_Hah!_

 _Seorang pemuda berambut orange terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Keringat dingin di tubuhnya. Ia bermimpi seperti dicambuk oleh seseorang dan rasanya hampir nyata._

 _11:55 p.m_

" _Tengah Malam yah" desahnya. Karena bermandikan keringat, ia berniat jalan-jalan ke luar agar menjernihkan kepalanya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Pemuda itu melihat bayangan dua orang di sebuah gang. Yang satu bertubuh tinggi dan yang satu bertubuh pendek. "Ada juga orang berkeliaran di jam begini yah" gumamnya._

" _Ba..Baiklah silahkan rape sesukamu jika itu yang kau inginkan" teriak seseorang. Tunggu suara orang ini seperti tidak familiar baginya. Ia pun mengintip mereka berdua. "Grimmjow dan Toushiro!" kagetnya._

 _Grimmjow menarik kaos biru yang dikenakan Toushiro hingga sobek. "Dengan senarng hati" kata Grimmjow menyeringai licik._

" _He..Hey tunggu kau mau melakukannya di sini?" tanya Toushiro sedikit khawatir jika ada orang yang melihat. "Tidak apa-apa. Semua orang sudah tidur" kata Grimmjow yang menyakinkan._

" _Toushiro?! Tidak ini tidak mungkin"_

* * *

 **Title :** _The Memory Had Gone_

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre :** _Drama and Romance_

 **.**

 **Peringatan :** _Fanfik ini bertemakan_ _ **Boys Love**_ _dan_ _ **Yaoi**_ _. Bagi anda merasa terganggu dan merasa_ _ **belum cukup umur**_ _diharapkan_ _ **agar tidak membacanya**_ _._ _ **Out Of Character**_

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Apa? Pergi?**_

* * *

 _-Keesokan Harinya-_

"Aku harus meminta maaf pada Ichigo. Yah sebelum dia salah paham" yakin seorang pemuda berambut putih. Ketika memasuki kelas, ia tidak melihat sosok pemuda berambut _orange_ , Ichigo. "Mungkin dia belum masuk" gumamnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kurosaki Ichigo? Ada yang tahu di mana Kurosaki-kun?" tanya sensei kepada murid.

"Dia tidak masuk sensei" jawab seorang murid

' _A..apa? dia tidak masuk?'_ pikir pemuda berambut putih, Toushiro.

"Kenapa dia tidak masuk?" tanya sensei lagi

"Aku tidak tahu sensei"

* * *

"Jadi ini yah rumahnya Ichigo" gumam Toushiro. "Selamat Siang" ucapnya sambil menekan bel rumah Ichigo.

 _Ting Tong~_

"Selamat Siang" ucapnya lagi sambil menekan bel. Tapi tidak ada juga jawaban. Seseorang tetangga di sebelah rumah Ichigo keluar. "Mereka telah pergi"

"Maaf. Mereka pergi ke mana yah kalau boleh tahu?" tanya Toushiro dengan sopan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Pagi-pagi sekali mereka membawa koper-kopernya. Sepertinya mereka pergi ke suatu tempat".

"A..apa?!" ucap Toushiro tak percaya. "Kalau begitu saya mohon pamit. Terima kasih" katanya lagi.

"Iya. Sama-sama"

* * *

"Ichigo kau pergi kemana?" gumam Toushiro. Ia sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. "Apa kau marah yah?". Tanpa sadar air mengalir dari matanya. "Maaf...Maaf...Maafkan aku. Aku tahu ini semua salahku... Aku minta maaf" ucapnya dengan lirih sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

 _Ceklek_

"Toushiro kau sedang menangis?" tanya kakak perempuannya yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Ti..tidak kok aku tidak menangis Hinamori" katanya dengan cepat. Dengan cepat ia membersihkan air matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku hanya capek saja" katanya lagi.

"Ayo ceritakan saja sama kakak. Mungkin kakak bisa membantumu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan kok kak"

"Oh. Kalau begitu ayo turun, waktunya makan malam" katanya lagi sambil mengelus rambut seputih salju miliki Toushiro.

"Baik." Katanya lagi

* * *

"Aku rasa kamu yang salah Grimmy~" ucap seseorang wanita berambut panjang bewarna hijau kepada pemuda berambut biru

"Berhenti memanggilku Grimmy, Nel" ucap pemuda berambut biru itu dengan sedikit kesal.

"Hahahaha... ok ok. Tapi kau harus meminta maaf kepada mereka"

"Baiklah. Aku akan meminta maaf dan akan memberi tahu mereka yang sebenarnya."

 _ **TBC...**_

* * *

 _ **Omake :**_

"Oh jadi ini yah alasan kenapa Kurosaki-kun tidak masuk" gumam seseorang wanita sambil melihat sebuah pesan.

"Aku minta maaf sensei lambat memberikan surat ini kepada sensei" ucap seorang murid.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap sensei sambil tersenyum.


	5. Chapter 5 - Another Side

" _Hei. Ichi-nii kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya adik perempuannya yang berambut hitam panjang sebahu. Ia khawatir melihat kakaknya pulang dengan memar di wajahnya. "Kau habis berkelahi?"_

" _Tidak. Karin kau belum tidur?" tanya Ichigo yang mendapati adiknya yang terjaga._

" _Aku hanya kehausan saja" jawabnya sambil menunjukkan kaleng minuman di tangannya. "Bagaimana mukamu sampai babak belur seperti itu Ichi-nii?"_

" _Aku hanya..."_

 _Melihat wajah kakaknya tampak sedih, "Baiklah tunggu di sini Ichi-nii, aku akan mengambil kotak P3K"_

" _Terima kasih Karin"_

" _Ne, kau sudah membereskan barangmu, Ichi-nii?" tanyanya sambil mengobati luka di wajah kakaknya._

" _Ya. Aku sudah membereskannya" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong berapa hari kita tinggal di sana?"_

" _Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin seminggu lebih"_

* * *

 **Title :** _The Memory Had Gone_

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre :** _Drama and Romance_

 **.**

 **Peringatan :** _Fanfik ini bertemakan_ _ **Boys Love**_ _dan_ _ **Yaoi**_ _. Bagi anda merasa terganggu dan merasa_ _ **belum cukup umur**_ _diharapkan_ _ **agar tidak membacanya**_ _._ _ **Out Of Character**_

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **5**_

 _ **Another Side**_

* * *

"Hari terakhir yah" gumam seorang pemuda berambut _orange._ Dia sedang melihat pemandangan malam. "Kira-kira bagaimana yah keadaannya?".

"Ada apa Oni-chan?" tanya adiknya Yuzu.

"Yuzu. Nii-chan mau keluar sebentar yah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pemandangan yang indah" gumamnya sambil melihat langit yang gelap dengan bintang-bintang yang selalu menghiasinya di atas. Ichigo sedang duduk di taman yang sunyi. Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk ke hp pemuda tersebut. Terkejut. Yah itulah mimik yang pertama kali dia tunjukkan

Dengan segera ia meninggalkan taman tersebut dan berlari menuju hotel yang ia tinggali. Ia harus buru-buru

* * *

"Apakah kau yakin Shiro-chan?" tanya seorang perempuan terhadap seorang pemuda berambut putih. Ia khawatir melihat sikap adiknya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu murung dan bersedih.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk lemas sambil memegang koper yang ia pegang.

"Apa aku perlu menemanimu?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada adiknya itu. Ia berusaha menghiburnya tetapi hasilnya juga nihil.

"Anu. Hinamori bisa tidak kau merahasiakan keberadaanku?"

"Baik jika itu menurutmu yang terbaik."

* * *

"Cih dasar sialan. Kenapa sih dia mengambil keputusan yang bodoh itu" omel seorang pemuda berambut biru. Ia nampak kesal sambil melirik jam tangannya. Ia nampak terburu-buru.

"Nel, kau sudah dapat keberadaannya?"tanyanya ke kakak perempuannya yang berambut hijau.

"Ya tuhan. Aku tidak dapat melacak keberadaannya Grimmy~" jawab kakaknya dengan nada yang alay.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa?"

"Dia mematikan hpnya."

"Sialan!"

"Tenang Grimmy~ kita hanya dapat mengharapkan supaya _dia_ cepat datang dan bisa menghentikannya"

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak kunjung datang?" tanya Grimmjow yang kesal. Ia melirik jam tangannya.

"Ah itu dia datang" seru Nelliel yang gembira

"Hey bodoh kau dari mana saja. Cepat kita harus menghentikannya sebelum dia pergi jauh" ucap Grimmjow terhadap sesosok pemuda yang menghampiri mereka.

* * *

" _Ichigo lihatlah aku mendapatkan hewan langkah" seru seorang anak berambut putih._

" _Itu namanya berudu Toushiro. Itu bukan hewan langkah" jawab seorang anak berambut orange. Ia mengelus rambut putih sahabatnya itu._

" _Apa itu benar?" tanyanya yang cemberut. Ichigo hanya mengangguk_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Kau mau mengajakku kemana Ichigo?" tanya Toushiro. Ichigo mengenggam tangan kanannya. Ichigo tidak menjawabnya ia hanya menarik tangan tersebut ke sebuah gedung yang tinggi._

" _Hosh.. Hosh.. Bisakah kita beristirahat sebentar Ichigo?". Kemudian Ichigo menatap anak mungil tersebut. Lalu ia merendahkan badannya._

" _Naiklah ke punggungku" tawar Ichigo._

" _Eeeh. Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

" _Tidak apa-apa. Cepatlah sisa beberapa anak tangga lagi yang harus kita naiki". Kemudia Toushiro naik di pundaknya. Entah mengapa Toushiro merasa nyaman Jika Ichigo menggendongnya seperti itu. Hangat. Itulah yang ia rasakan_

" _Nah kita sudah sampai". Mereka berada di atas gedung yang entah berapa tingkat. Lalu ia menunkukkan tangannya ke depan. Terlihat pemandangan kota yang sangat indah._

" _Waahh.. Indahnya" kagum Toushiro sambil memegang pagar pembatas di atas gedung tersebut. Melihat Toushiro tersenyum, entah mengapa Ichigo merasa lega dan puas._

" _Dari mana kau tahu tempat ini Ichigo?" tanya Toushiro tanpa melihat Ichigo. Matanya terus menatap pemandangan kota dari atas gedung tersebut._

" _Dulu waktu aku berumur 7 tahun, Ibuku mengajakku ke sini"_

" _Wah ibumu hebat yah. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Di mana ibumu sekarang Ichigo?" tanya Toushiro agak kebingungan._

" _I...i..ibuku meninggal waktu aku berumur 8 tahun". Tanpa sadar air mengalir di mata anak tersebut. Melihat hal itu, Toushiro langsung memeluk Ichigo._

" _A..aku minta maaf" itulah yang ia bisik ke telinga Ichigo_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Ngomong-ngomong kau enak yah Ichigo" kata Toushiro sambil memandang pemandangan kota malam. Ia heran kenapa Toushiro berkata demikian._

" _Enak? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo sedikit heran._

" _Waktu kecil hingga sekarang aku tidak pernah melihat wajah kedua orang tuaku sesunggguhnya,". Entah mengapa Ichigo merasa sedih mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut temannya. "..Ayahku meninggal akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. Sedangkan Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku. Aku hanya bisa melihat kedua wajah mereka melalui foto mereka dulu. Hanya kakakku, Hinamori yang pernah melihat kedua wajah mereka" lanjutnya._

" _Kalau begitu, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu Toushiro agar kau tidak kesepian lagi" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum_

 _Toushiro mengangguk, "Terima kasih Ichigo"_

 _Yah mendengar cerita dari Toushiro entah mengapa Ichigo merasa bersyukur karena dia dapat melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya sedangkan temannya Toushiro_ _tidak dapat._

* * *

 _ **TBC**_...

* * *

 _ **Omake :**_

"Cih kenapa sih itu anak tiba-tiba pergi duluan? Padahalkan jadwal berangkat kita nanti pagi" Omel seorang pria

"Mungkin Ichi-nii ada urusan mendadak Otou-san" Jawab seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam sepanjang bahunya


	6. Chapter 6 - Kumohon Tetaplah di Sisiku

_Brak!_

 _Suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar. Seorang pemuda berambut orange masuk dengan napas yang tidak beraturan. Ia nampak habis berlari. Ketika ia masuk, ia mendapati kedua adik dan ayahnya menatapnya dengan wajah heran._

" _Kau kenapa Ichi-nii" tanya adik perempuannya yang berambut hitam. Ichigo masuk lalu ia duduk di salah satu sofa yang berwarna merah tua. Ia belum menjawab pertanyaan adiknya dikarenakan ia masih mengatur napas_

" _Ayah. Bolehkah aku pulang duluan?"_

" _Kenapa? Ndak usah terburu-buru gitu. Jam berangkat kita nanti pagi. Bersabarlah"_

" _Tapi. Kumohon ini sangat penting" kata Ichigo dengan wajah yang serius. Melihat wajah itu,_

" _Baiklah jika itu memang penting bagimu" kata ayahnya dengan mengangguk kecil._

* * *

 **Title :** _The Memory Had Gone_

 **Rate : M [DANGER !]**

 **Genre :** _Drama and Romance_

 **.**

 **Peringatan :** _Fanfik ini bertemakan_ _ **Boys Love**_ _dan_ _ **Yaoi**_ _. Bagi anda merasa terganggu dan merasa_ _ **belum cukup umur**_ _diharapkan_ _ **agar tidak membacanya**_ _._ _ **Out Of Character dan Gaje Tingkat Tinggi**_

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **6**_

 _ **Kumohon Tetaplah di Sisiku**_

* * *

"Hey bodoh kau dari mana saja. Cepat kita harus menghentikannya sebelum dia pergi jauh" ucap Grimmjow kepada sesosok pemuda yang menghampiri mereka.

"Hey apa benar yang kau bilang itu?" kata seorang pemuda berambut orange sambil mencengkram kerah baju Grimmjow. "Jika kau berbohong lagi aku kan menghabisimu di sini" ancamnya.

"Hentikan Ichigo. Kali ini Grimmy benar. Jika kau tak percaya ini" kata Nelliel sambil menunjukkan sebuah surat ke arah Ichigo.

 _Aku tahu aku salah. Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu Ichigo. Tapi aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan memaafkanku lagi dan mungkin tidak akan pernah mau menemuiku lagi. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku juga tidak pernah berniat mengkhianatimu lagi. Tapi percayalah semua yang aku lakukan kepadamu itu ada alasannya. Aku sangat merindukan wajahmu. Kau tahu, aku bermimpi waktu kita kecil. Yah waktu di mana kau membawaku ke pemandangan yang sangat indah. Aku bersyukur telah bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu yang telah menghidupkanku lagi. Aku tidak tahu harus membalasmu dengan apa. Yah mungkin dengan tidak membuatmu tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi. Aku tidak pernah memberikanmu sebuah kebahagiaan yang seperti kau lakukan padaku. Oleh karena itu aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu. Jangan pernah mencariku lagi dengan begitu kau akan bahagia selalu. Itu yang ku harapkan. Selamat Tinggal Kurosaki Ichigo_

– _Hitsugaya Toushiro_

"Dia meninggalkan pesan itu di lacimu" kata Grimmjow. Lalu ia memegang pundak Ichigo. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau kita membantumu" lanjutnya lagi.

"Baiklah tolong bantu aku"

"Dengan senang hati" kata Grimmjow sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ting Tong_

 _Ceklek_

"Permisi, Ini rumah Hitsugaya Toushiro yah?" tanya Ichigo kepada sesosok perempuan yang keluar.

"Iya. Kenapa yah?" tanyanya. Ia bingung melihat kami bertiga. "Kalian teman Toushiro?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Iya kami temannya" jawab kami hampir serempak

"Maaf yah Toushiro sudah pergi."

"Pergi ke mana?" tanya Ichigo. Ia nampak kaget begitu mendengar bahwa Toushiro sudah pergi.

"Maaf tapi saya sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu ke mana dia pergi"

"Kumohon beritahu kami" mohon Ichigo

"Maaf aku tidak bisa"

"Hey tu..tunggu dulu" cegah Ichigo ketika perempuan itu menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Jadi itu kau?" tanya perempuan itu dengan sedikit kesal

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jadi kau orang yang telah menyakitinya?" tanya perempuan itu dengan nada membentak. Ia nampak sangat kesal. "Kau tahu gara-gara kau Toushiro sangat sedih sampai ia kehilangan nafsu makan. Dia selalu mengurungkan diri dikamarnya" teriak perempuan itu. Tanpa sadar air matanya keluar. "Aku Hinamori, kakaknya Toushiro. Tidak pernah bisa membuatnya tersenyum dari kesedihannya itu" kata Hinamori dengan kedua tangannya menutup mukanya.

"Ya ini semua salahku" kata Ichigo

"Eeeh tapi ini bukan salahmu Ichigo" balas Grimmjow

"Tidak, ini semua salahku. Karena aku, Toushiro sedih. Kumohon beritahu kami di mana dia pergi. Aku berjanji akan membuatnya tersenyu kembali"

"Baiklah jika kau bisa membuatnya tersenyum" kata Hinamori sambil mengusap matanya dengan kedua tangan untuk menghapus air matanya. "Dia pergi ke Cina untuk mengunjungi neneknya. Ini alamatnya" lanjut Hinamori sambil menyerahkan kertas berisi alamat yang tertera.

"Terima kasih banyak" kata Ichigo sambil menunduk hormat.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut putih nampak duduk di bebatuan dekat sungai. Ia kemudian mendekati sungai tersebut. "Wah jernihnya" katanya sambil mengambil air dari sungai tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mau mandi bareng, Toushiro" ucap seseorang. Mendengar itu, Toushiro melihat ke arah belakang. Ia mendapati sesosok pemuda berambut orange.

"Ka..kau"

"Hisashiburi, Toushiro" ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

"I...Ichigo"

Ichigo mendekati Toushiro, lalu "Ma-maafkan aku Toushiro. Karena aku, kau jadi bersedih" ucapnya sambil memeluk pemuda mungil tersebut. "Aku sangat mencintaimu oleh karena itu janganlah engkau pergi lagi. Aku sangat sedih mendengar kau pergi" lanjutnya.

Toushiro membalas pelukan tersebut. "Aku juga mencintaimu Kurosaki Ichigo." Kemudian mereka melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Lalu mereka mendekatkan bibir mereka masing-masing hingga terjadinya ciuman. Ichigo memegang kepala bagian belakang Toushiro hingga memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Setelah 5 menit kemudian, mereka mengambil napas banyak-banyak. "Hey mau mandi di sungai itu?" tanya Ichigo. Toushiro hanya mengangguk kecil dengan muka _blushing_.

 **.**

"Hey kau mau melakukan _itu_ " usul Ichigo sambil tersenyum dengan mata tertutup. Toushiro langsung blushing. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Kau mau melakukannya di sini" ucapnya ragu sambil melihat ke arah sekeliling.

Ichigo pun mengangguk. "Tidak akan ada orang yang melihat kita" yakin Ichigo ke Toushiro. Lalu Ichigo mencium bibir Toushiro. Lalu ia memberika _kissmark_ di leher Toushiro yang membuatnya mendesah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Toushiro kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya neneknya ketika melihat Toushiro berjalan terpincang-pincang. Terasa perih di bagian bawah Toushiro membuatnya terpaksa berjalan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa nek. Hanya saja terpeleset di sungai"

"Oh. Lain kali kau harus hati-hati" ucap neneknya.

"Sini biar aku yang menggendongmu" kata Ichigo sambil merendahkan badannya. "Naiklah." Toushiro hanya mengangguk. "Ne Toushiro. Mau kah kau tetap di sisiku selalu?" tanya Ichigo

"Ya. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu Ichigo." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Toushiro mengecup pipi Ichigo.

* * *

 _ **Fin...**_


End file.
